VIVRE CARD Collection
Introduction 2020 They opened the Vivre Card Official Site! VIVRECARD ～ONE PIECE図鑑～ OFFICIAL SITE https://one-piece.com/vivre/ We can see the list of the character cards which includes extra characters, such as Panda-man from Tibet! VIVRECARD LIST https://one-piece.com/vivre/list2.php 番号 / 収録 / 色(分類) / 名前 / 出身地 / 海賊団＆所属 / 誕生月 / 血液型 / 懸賞金 No. / Pack / Color / Name / From / Group / Birth / Blood / Bounty It seems that some of the information is updated on JC Vol.95, 2019-12-28. ONE PIECE 95／尾田 栄一郎 | 集英社の本 公式 https://books.shueisha.co.jp/items/contents.html?isbn=978-4-08-882169-6 So, Shanks' bounty is 2～5 billion! Mihawk's is UNKNOWN! :-D Besides, his group is the Royal Sea Seven... He is still loyal to the WG...? Template:VIVRE_CARD_2020 Introduction (old) I found some questions about new collection of VIVRE CARD on the community, reddit.com NEWS (2018-09-04 in Japan) The official news in Japan are following; 本日9月4日(火)発売!! 前代未聞の新型ファンブック『VIVRE CARD～ONE PIECE図鑑～スターターセットVol.1』 https://one-piece.com/news/detail/20180904_7847.html VIVRE CARD Collection (Language: Japanese) ■Binder size: about 16cm * 18cm * 6cm (by my mesurement) - It is included in Vol.1 (STARTER SET). ■Card size: about 11.5cm * 16.5cm (by my measurement) - Vol.1 (STARTER SET) has 32 cards, members of Straw-hat party except Jinbe, and important characters from comics vol.1 and vol.2. - 2 suits of 16 cards (BOOSTER SET) will be sold every month. - About 400 cards will be planed. The following is just my first impression but; It is a card collection of characters in One Piece (language: Japanese), like trading card or collectible card. But, they plan that every cards on sale will be available in the book stores casually (in Japan), without lottery challenge nor limited sale during some local events. So that we don't need to trade rare cards with a premium in hurry, I suppose. 尾田先生からのらくがき到着！『VIVRE CARD』発売記念のコメント公開!! https://one-piece.com/news/detail/20180904_7873.html Mr. Oda says in his love letter, "No need to buy all. You don't need to pay for them a lot. Please chose your favorite cards not in hurry. They are/will be usually sold in the book stores like comic books." So, we can chose some suits of our favorite characters, or favorite arcs. No need to complete. We can build our own collection of our favorite line-ups. Line-Ups You can search the line-ups in the near future by keyword "vivre card one piece" on amazon.co.jp. https://www.amazon.co.jp/ I'm not sure if it will be sold world-widely (I guess that it will depend on each publisher in each country), and I'm not familiar with international import/export shipping and tax system, because i usually use free sites like wikipedia with donation system, or wikia with ad system... Thank you so much! So that, I'm afraid if my information might be wrong and I might disappoint you... (besides, I'm not sure if "might" in my sentences is proper or not...) but you can have an opportunity to buy it amazon.co.jp using International Shipping if they have it in stock. By the way, does it mention the character's blood types? ;-) ! !! !!! Speaking frankly, I had not seen the cards before my partner suggested me such a thing. Thank you Kakashi! I usually notice what we shall do the next by such a reminder! :-D VIVRE CARD (Language: Japanese) I'll note a sample information of VIVRE CARD using #0017 Shanks! Just because I like him very much! Besides, he is a good example of what information is informed (or published) on the VIVRE CARD from Vol.1 to Vol.90 on 2018-09-04! Each VIVRE CARD has some blank cells which you can note to add new information by yourself! Like wiki! That's fun! Making wiki is really fun! So, now you have to practice your penmanship hard! :-p Or, you can use cute font seals for a decoration of your smart phone! You can build up your unique collection in the world! YES! You can draw some vibrissa on his face! ! !! !!! No, no, Mihawk. No vibrissa on Shanks... Front Page ■'Name (in Japanese and in English) on the Top Center' シャンクス / SHANKS ■'Unique Character Number on the Top Right' 0017 ■'Background Colors on the Center Frame and Tabs' Reddish Brown, and its similar color (I'm not sure what colors will be used in total! so it is a temporary color name I use here!) * It means that which group the character belongs to among power balance in the world at this point (Vol.90), such as the Marine, the World Government, the Revolutionary Amy, etc. ■'Basic Information Tabs on the Right Bar' 初:Debut (JC Vol. and Ch.) JC Vol.1, Ch. 1 * The character appeared clearly in the story. 名:Epithet "Red-Haired Shanks" 実:Devil Fruit (blank) 覇:Haki Haoshoku, Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku Cf.) #0001 Luffy (age 17), Haoshoku is also noted, but with pale color. 属:Family (blank) Ex.) D's family, Vinsmoke family, the reindeer, etc. Misk 1 & 2 Ex.) Super Nova, Ex-Marines, etc. * Two tabs without a Kanji icon are misc, I suppose. ■The First Person / How to Laugh / Tone There are a few scenes from the story that show the character's typical first person, how to laugh, and tone of speaking, if there were typical ones in the story! The First Person Shanks got angry to Higuma because of his friend Little Luffy from Vol.1 Ch.1. How to Laugh Shanks laughed joyfully holding his straw-hat in his right hand and putting his left arm on the chair at the Makino's bar... He laughs joyfully such an time, while he enjoys drinking and talking among his crew at the bar, you know? I really like this Shanks. When we watched Anime while we enjoyed drinking and playing the party game of One Piece, we all got KO by his joyful laugh...and ran to the rental shop to watch the next DVD...again...and again...and again...and again....then Mihawk appeared... :-D ■Symbol, Affiliation and Occupation on the Right Bottom Symbol An illustration of Red Hair Pirates Cf.) #0022 Makino, it is an illustration of her bar. Affiliation and Occupation Red Hair Pirates / The Great Head (Oo-Gashira) Cf.) #0022 Makino, PARTYS BAR / The owner ■Profile Sex: male Ship: Red Force (I'm not sure if my translation is OK or not!) Birthday: March 9 Age: 39 Height: 199 cm He likes 9...? Like 99 Yen shops...? or red tags that are often attached to bargains at the super-market in Japan...my dear Madam Killer Shanks...? Nami is sure to negotiate with you... NO. TOO HIGH! CUT 19 OFF. Horoscope: Pisces Blood Type: XF From: West Blue Favorites: Chinese fried rice with Korean pickles, lobster. Bounty: ''' (blank) :-D '''CV: 池田秀一:Ikeda Shuichi https://haikyo.co.jp/profile/profile.php?ActorID=10587 *The information of Profile is generally after 2 year time-skip (Ch.598) if there is no mention about the age, date, point, etc, such as Roger (24 years before), Luffy (age 17), at the end of the top war, etc. A list of these captions is frequently used as a profile in Japan. As for One Piese, these captions are listed if the characters have as their profile, I suppose. So Makino doesn't have bounty caption itself, but Shanks has it and it is blank. Back Page Active Episodes 東: Eeas Blue, 空: Skypiea, W7: Water 7, 戦: Paramount War The brevity codes on the table mean important episodes for the characters where he/she appeared or did something actively. Explanatory Notes of the Table: !? His active episodes don't include Reverie...!? Then who is he...!? It means not active but passive mode...!? Rather, his mystery became deep... :-D Character Guide Essence The Great Head of "Red Hair" who climbed up crisply the Great Pirates Age!! He is one of Four Emperor who reign in the NEW WORLD. (I'll skip the following sentences...) It includes an introduction of the character, such as personality, characteristic, skills, etc, and a few impressive scenes with editors short comments. Gallery Gallery MEMO says that he was completely designed as a good model of Luffy from the very early time of the plot planning. It shows a rough sketch, which seems to be sleeping in an old drawer of a desk or a shelve, I suppose! So, some characters don't have their gallery, such as LUCKY.ROO, KOUSHIROU... :-D History Before 25: Roger Pirates broke up. Before ??: He started Red Hair Pirates. Before ??: He became one of Four Emperors. Before 13: He stayed at Foosha Village. Before 12: He left his straw-hat to Luffy. Before 02: He stopped the war. It is a simple chronological table. The origin of the year "00" is when Straw-hat Party restarted, and how many years ago each event happened on the chronological table. By the way, why not the duels with Mihawk...!? though there are enough room to note it on the table!!! :-D Unexpectedly, they don't know our duels.... I sometimes wonder if he is not so known among the people... :-D Trivia Topic : Griffon/Griffin. (I'm not sure if my spelling in English is proper or not!) It is his sword which has fought with him at many battles. It shows a trivial topic with a trivial scene in close-up, as if Usopp caught the crucial moment! Not Attachan who loves attachments of his camera very much! Comparing Heights 1.1 (times of the height of) Luffy! How much higher is the character than Luffy (age 19)? Two shadows of the character and Luffy stand by each other! Wanted Poster or Marine Rank DEAD OR ALIVE SHANKS with blank for picture frame and black belt-like cover (?) for bounty line... :-D If pirates, then his/her wanted poster. If Marine, then his/her rank. If others, then blank. SKILL CARD The starter set has a skill card, numbered "0001". It shows 14 signature skills of Gum-Gum Fruit, from No.1 to No.14 on both page, front and back. I'll pick up a sample, No.1 Gum-Gum Pistol / Bullet. Unique Number 0001 Name of Devil Fruit Gum-Gum Fruit User Monkey D. Luffy with his portrate Skills Unique Number 1 Special Skill Name Gum-Gum Pistol / Bullet 初:Debut (JC Vol. and Ch.) JC Vol.1 Ch. 1 Note with Scenes It is skills which Luffy made first. He shoots his fist to use his flexible arm stretching like rubber as if it is a bullet!! It is a useful skill he can aim the weak point of his opponent from far position!! Why not his UFO!? I like it very much! I usually use it when I play Muso 3! That's fun! ! I'll add it! on my card!! GUM-GUM-LLLLLY UFO!!! Comparing Heights While Using This Skill on the Back Page ∞ Is it really important...? :-D Why only his legs became long??? :-D He ate his secret lunch on his pockets...? What kind of food it was...? MY CARD It is your original VIVRE CARD! You can write and draw your information there as you like! Now you appear in One Piece! among them! Yes! You are Captain! with your crew! Who will join you? Wow! Ladies Only? Are you like spinning Sanji...? or Snake Princess? What's your epithet? What do they call you? Oh, they call you with -chan? like Attachan? Did you decide to eat a Devil Fruit? What kind of Fruits? WOW! TWO!? You are a challenger...! Oh, are you a Haki Master? Like Shanks? How do you speak? Like Shanks? or Mihawk? :-D What's your name? Announce yourself! EX CHARACTERS Vol.1 has 1 card of EX CHARACTERS. It is named "East Blue" Vol.1. There are some extra characters like extra actors in a film on both page, front and back. Each box of character(s) has a sub-set of VIVRE CARD, Unique Character Number, Name (in Japanese), Basic Information Tabs (初:Debut, 属:Family), Character Guide (Essence with their portrait. Some characters have an impressive scene with a short comment), Profile (Sex, Birthday, Horoscope, From). Characters on the EX CHARACTERS They also have their unique character number as the same of "0017" for Shanks , I suppose. The 12 characters written in bold are EX CHARACTERS. 0000: You (though I used it for MY MIHAWK...) 0001: MONKEY. D. LUFFY (Both age 17 and age 19. He has two cards in Vol.1) 0002: RORONOA. ZORO 0003: NAMI (my skip from 0004 to 0008) 0009: BROOK (unknown in Vol.1) 0014: GOL. D. ROGER 0015: アンジョウ 0016: モンスター 0017: SHANKS (my skip from 0018 to 0020) 0021: MIKIO ITOO 0022: MAKINO 0023: HIGUMA 0024: ギョルさん 0025: チキンおばさん 0026: ウープ・スラップ 0027: 近海の主（きんかい　の　ぬし） 0030: ヘッポコ 0031: ペッポコ 0032: ポッポコ 0033: リカ 0034: HELMEPPO 0035: ソーロ My Note (Fantastic Voyage 0909) By the way, information on this page is a sample for knowing what kind of information and contents in the collection. My translation is not official! So that names or titles in English here might be changed or fixed in the future! The most doubtful translation is "collection" as the title for this picture book...I suppose...! There are two reasons why I used "collection" for it. - The author and the provider often use the verb "あつめるAtsumeru:collect or gather" for it. - It has unique numbers, like Waka poetry collection. Generally, information in books, such as picture books, illustrated reference books, guide books, encyclopedias, dictionaries, etc, is not numbered. I feel that it is like a collection of traditional paper-crafts with Waka poetry and picture, such as 短冊(たんざくTanzaku): a strip of fancy paper, 色紙(しきしShiki-shi):large square poetry card, 扇(おうぎOgi) / 扇子(せんすSen-su) / 団扇(うちわUchiwa): a kind of fans, etc. So, the cards are so-so thick for fan use... i feel...�� Back: Discussions Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:ArticleCategory:Misc